


This Will Be Easy

by frogy



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q doesn't think getting Bond to sleep with him will be difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will Be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that is mainly headcanon about Q. 
> 
> Un-beta'd.

Q is not as young as people seem to think he is. He's had plenty of partners before, men and woman. He is not some shy, blushing virgin. He does not believe two people need to be in love to sleep together. His parents are 35-years unhappily married and he couldn't imagine a worse fate. He doesn't even particularly believe that you have to know each other to sleep together. If it weren't for one night stands, he would never have time to get laid with his job. All the best parts of a relationship can be covered in one convenient night: the witty flirting banter when there's still the illusion that the other person might be able to keep up with him; that first whiff of their perfume or cologne as you both move to invade the other's personal space that signals maybe it's time to head out and find a bed; warm, flushed skin unveiled bit by bit; and then orgasms. It's perfect.

Q is not as old as someone in his job would normally be. And it took two things to get where he is. First is the obvious one; he's a genius. He can build gadgets better and faster than his peers. He's the first person who can hack into any of the most secure servers they send to Q-Branch. He can practically code in his sleep. The second is the one that people seem to miss when they dismiss him as some sort of wonder-kin and that is that he knows how to play politics. He knows people. He always says the right thing at the right time in division-head meetings. He always has those budget numbers on hand when someone asks for them. He knows how to smooth feathers and rally the troops, and perhaps more importantly which to do when. When someone who wouldn't know Ruby from Rails asks about that year's Q-Branch mission statement, he can break it down and sell it to them so successfully he's pretty sure they'd buy the Brooklyn Bridge from him too.

So, he's surprised when M's assistant sets up a briefing with him on 007. But Q shows up at the scheduled time, if only to say 'I thought briefings were only for enemy forces.'

'And until you prove otherwise, that's exactly how Bond is going to see you,' M tells him. So Q takes a seat across from M as she slides a file folder across her desk to him. Paper records mean files so top-secret even internally they're considered not to exist. Suddenly the briefing is looking up.

When Q meets Bond, he's glad for the briefing. For one, he doesn't usually open by insinuating the other person is antiquated and unnecessary. That type of teasing can come later but people say you catch more flies with honey than vinegar for a reason. But Bond's a vinegar caught fly, volleying back barbs without pause. It's fun, this kind of give and take, and Q thinks maybe Bond can keep up with him. 

The first person Q ever slept with was a man. Q was fifteen, late in his first year of university where he had plenty of acquaintances but no peers or real friends. On nights when there was nothing interesting left to hack into, he'd put his fake ID to good use and nurse a beer at the local pub and watch the other coeds around him pair off for the evening. So when on one of these nights a guy approached him, it was easy to do what he'd been watching around him, to flirt back, to lean in and laugh and let the guy assume that he's 18, following him back to his apartment. In retrospect, Q's surprised how good it was. He's had some bad sex (until it happened, he didn't think that was possible), but that first time wasn't one of them. The next time, Q takes the initiative and approaches a woman. She turns out to be an English Lit major who flirts through a conversation on Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and who's happy to take charge when they reach the point in the evening where Q can't mimic up fake experience.

Q has no idea how MI6 classifies his proclivities, whether they don't matter since he's not jetting off to all the backwater corners of the world where the locals would care, or if, like his given name, have been struck from the record. Bond's exploits with women are practically public record around the office, well known to anyone who cares to know. But his dalliances with men are kept quiet, written down on paper behind closed doors, and only when mission reports absolutely require it. That's the second thing that Q gets from the briefing. And he's glad he did, because it's at that first meeting when Q decides he's going to sleep with Bond. 

He's slept with guys like Bond before; big guys who take one look at him and expect him to be a shrinking violet. They're the best when Q finally gets them under him, thick thighs trembling with barely-controlled restraint while as he rides them. 'Uh-uh,' he'll tsk wagging his finger on a broad, muscled chest, 'you just lie there and take it.' His own thighs burn as he holds himself up so just the tip is inside, but no matter how much he just wants to sink down and take it all in, the wait is worth it to see his partner slowly fall apart, to see these big, tough guys go to pieces with how much they want him. And Bond has the prettiest blue eyes of any muscly thug-type Q's ever seen. The best suits too. They are going to look so great crumpled on his bedroom floor. 

Q doesn't think getting Bond to sleep with him will be difficult. 

As for Bond? Well, Q is awfully pretty and awfully young. Bond doesn't think it's going to be hard to get Q into bed with him.


End file.
